Whisky et chocolat
by Kitt-NA
Summary: Ignis ne s'était jamais senti aussi stupide qu'en ce moment, au volant d'une voiture en direction de Galdin Quay à une allure tout à fait y a quelques jours, la femme qu'il aimait en secret lui avait ouvert son cœur. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, cet idiot, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à répondre était ce pathétique Désolé, mais je ne peux être avec toi".


Ceci est ma première fic sur FFXV, pour contextualité un peu l'histoire se déroule après la fin du jeu. Donc il y a de légers spoils. Je considère que vous êtes prévenus. Attendez

 **/ ! \ PRESENCE DE LEGERS SPOILS / ! \**

Maintenant vous êtes prévenus, sans même devoir vous tapez cette mini intro.

Donc, cette histoire sera une romance entre Ignis et Iris, oui vous avez bien lu, l'unique homme au monde capable de porter le léopard avec classe et dignité et la sœur de Gladiolus qui est (à mon avis) sous exploitée.

C'est une petite histoire sans prise de tête et c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic totalement estampillée romance. Vous attendez pas à un chef d'œuvre de littérature, premièrement parce que vous allez être déçu et deuxièmement ce n'est pas le but. Le but est plus à passer un bon quart d'heure tranquille, pépère, à l'aise blaise quoi … Avec en prime une vraie leçon de vie (voir titre du chapitre, #NotreSavoirFaireSeDegusteAvecSagesse #JaiLeDroitJeSuisBelge).

Pour ceux qui me connaissent via Reminiscence, désolée je sais que j'ai pris du retard mais cette histoire fait partie des choses qui m'ont permis de respirer un peu et de publier en avril. Alors sorry but not so sorry …

Enjoy !

Je ne possède rien de l'univers des Final Fantasy. Dommage !

Et je ne me fais pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire. Encore dommage !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Ne jamais oublier de décharger les bières**

Ignis ne s'était jamais senti aussi stupide qu'en ce moment. Il était au volant d'une voiture en direction de Galdin Quay à une allure tout à fait indécente, en se demandant comment diable pouvait –il être aussi idiot.

Il y a quelques jours, la femme qu'il aimait en secret lui avait ouvert son cœur. Iris Amicitia s'était confessée, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, lui.

Et cet idiot, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à répondre était ce pathétique « _Désolé, mais je ne peux être avec toi »._

Il avait vu son visage se décomposer avant qu'elle ne reprenne constance. Elle lui avait même sourit. Ses yeux brillaient un peu trop, sans doute de larmes contenues, avant de le rassurer d'un ton faussement enjoué.

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Juste, continue de me parler comme avant d'accord ?_

Malgré la détresse évidente qu'il avait senti chez elle, il avait délibérément choisi de paraître serein, comme si de rien n'était. Certes, il lui avait brisé le cœur, mais il lui laisserait sa fierté. Il pouvait, non il devait, faire au moins cela pour elle. Ignorant son désir profond de la serrer dans ses bras et de la consoler, il avait répondu affable.

 _\- Bien sûr._

Bien sû réponse aussi pathétique et navrante que le « désolé » qui avait franchi ses lèvres il y avait à peine cinq minutes. Pourtant, elle lui avait souri encore avant de le saluer et de s'éloigner. Il n'avait même pas entendu ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il était resté planté là, les bras le long du corps comme l'idiot qu'il était, avec l'impression d'avoir ses entrailles gelées et un trou béant à la place du cœur.

Mais ce ne fut que ce soir, après une conversation avec Gladio, qu'il comprit réellement l'étendu de sa stupidité, et par extension, celle de ses sentiments.

Contre toute attente, lorsque Gladio lui avait annoncé qu'il était au courant pour Iris, il ne lui avait même pas semblé en colère ou déçu, juste… peu concerné. Cela avait grandement surpris était le genre de grand frère protecteur qui aurait pu briser membre par membre un prétendant jugé comme trop indélicat envers sa sœur. Cela dit, même si les instincts fraternels de Gladio n'étaient plus à démontrer, l'indépendance et le fort caractère d'Iris n'avait rien à leurs envier.

Après tout la jeune femme avait déjà par le passé clairement signifier qu'elle ne tolérerait aucunes intrusions de son frère dans sa vie affective. Pour preuve, Galdio avait affiché pendant plus d'une semaine de belles griffures sur le visage administrées par la belle lorsqu'elle était encore adolescente. Le conseiller n'y avait donc plus pensé, jugeant que son ami avait réussi à faire la part des choses et à se tenir éloigné des histoires de sa sœur. Il avait donc pu accepter en toute sérénité l'invitation à passer une soirée à camper comme au bon vieux temps.

De plus, la présence de Prompto le rassurait. Il doutait que Gladio aborderait le sujet devant lui. Il pourrait donc penser à autre chose qu'à l'immense chaos dans lequel l'avait plongé la jeune Amicitia le temps d'une soirée.

Ce n'est qu'autour du feu, et en voyant l'expression qu'abordait le grand homme avant de s'installer en face de lui, qu'Ignis comprit qu'il ne couperait pas à la discussion. Malheureusement, Prompto venait de partir chercher du bois, offrant une superbe occasion à Gladiolus.

 _\- Et donc_ , commença le bouclier de sa voix profonde _, après qu'elle t'ait confié ses sentiments, tu lui as juste répondu « désolé, mais je ne peux pas ». Pas très convainquant si tu veux mon avis_. Grommela l'homme aux tatouages.

Tranchante et allant droit au but, c'était une mise en contexte digne de Gladio. Mal à l'aise, Ignis remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. La réponse, qu'il jugeait lui-même très misérable, lui semblait encore mille fois pire dans la bouche de son ami.

\- _Disons que je ne souhaite pas cela pour Iris,_ répondit d'une voix atone.

\- _Et je peux savoir ce que tu souhaites pour Iris ?_

Bim ! La question avait été posée sans agressivité, mais elle avait fait mouche.

Qu'est-ce qu'il souhaitait pour Iris ? S'il avait été honnête, il aurait répondu qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un homme moins austère, moins vieux, plus beau et qui ne lui ferait pas de peine. Un homme qui lui offrirait une vie heureuse et qui lui ferait oublier toutes ces années douloureuses qui venaient de se passer. Un homme qui ne lui dirait pas « désolé mais je ne peux pas » lorsqu'elle lui ouvrirait son cœur. Un homme avec qui elle n'aurait pas besoin de jouer les braves quand elle a envie de pleurer, avec qui elle n'aurait plus jamais envie de pleurer. Et si par malheur cela devait arriver, et bien que cet homme la console et la fasse rire et sourire à nouveau. Un homme autre que lui.

Jamais Ignis n'eut l'impression d'avoir la gorge aussi sèche alors qu'il ressentait comme une compression dans sa poitrine. Il inspira calment, expira, puis, à nouveau maître de lui-même, il répondit avec flegme :

 _\- Je souhaite qu'elle soit heureuse_.

Gladio avait l'air moyennement satisfait mais il poursuivit.

\- _Bien, maintenant que j'ai éclairci ce point, pourrais-je savoir pour quelles raisons tu ne la rendrais pas heureuse ?_

Il aurait pu être facile de répondre « je ne ressens pas ce type de sentiments à son égard », « elle ne me plait pas », « je n'arrive pas à la voir autrement qu'une enfant »,mais ce n'auraient été que des mensonges. Après toutes ces années, Gladio et lui se connaissaient très bien et Ignis répugnait à l'idée de lui mentir. De plus, si son ami s'en rendait compte, les questions allaient pleuvoir sans qu'il puisse les éviter et l'ancien conseiller n'était pas prêt à faire face à ses sentiments. Incapable de répondre à la question, il bafouilla :

 _\- Je… tu… elle est… elle est ta sœur et…_

Galdio touchait au but si Ignis perdait complètement ses moyens. Ignis ne bafouillait jamais, c'était impossible, peu importe la situation épineuse dans laquelle il se trouvait, il savait toujours rebondir. Mais aujourd'hui, sur ce sujet, il en avait perdu ses mots. Pour Gladio, c'était la preuve qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour sa sœur. Peut-être que le conseiller n'était pas autant insensible à Iris qu'elle le pensait.

Il savait grâce à Cor et Talcott qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Il n'ignorait pas qu'ils s'étaient appelés tous les jours, chaque jour quand ils ne se voyaient pas et qu'ils leur arrivaient de dormir ensemble à cause des cauchemars récurrent d'Iris au début de l'obscurité. Talcott lui avait même confié que, parfois, ils ressemblaient plus à un couple qu'autre chose. Cela avait agacé le bouclier, alors prêt à demander des explications à son ami. Mais Cor l'avait arrêté, disant qu'ils comptaient beaucoup l'un sur l'autre, ajoutant qu'Iris elle-même n'avait réussi à se confier qu'à Ignis concernant la chute d'Insomnia.

A cette nouvelle Gladio avait ressenti beaucoup de culpabilité.Il n'avait jamais réellement pris la peine de parler avec elle de ce qu'elle avait vécu là-bas, ni du décès de leur père. Quelque part, il s'était senti impuissant et exclu, mais il savait aussi qu'il s'était évincé de lui-même. À ce moment-là, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait advenir de lui quand Noctis reviendrait donc, à quoi bon essayer de rassurer sa jeune sœur, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas lui promettre de rester avec elle. Il pensait ne pouvoir raviver que des mauvais souvenirs et l'inquiéter davantage.

Désormais, ce n'était plus le avait su retrouver son rôle de grand frère et confident. Cela l'avait en quelque sorte rassuré quand Iris s'était confiée à lui après avoir été rejetée par Ignis. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne à travers ses mots coupés de larmes, qu'elle n'avait pas seulement perdu une éventuelle relation amoureuse, mais aussi un ami et un confident.

Il avait su qu'il ne pourrait pas rester en dehors. D'une part, parce que son ami était concerné en plus de sa sœur et d'autre part, il voulait connaitre les raisons d'Ignis. Après la bataille contre Ardyn à Insomnia, il avait pu voir le soulagement dans les yeux d'Iris et la façon qu'avait eue Ignis de la serrer contre lui. Il ne pouvait plus contredire Talcoltt cette fois, même s'il n'y avait eu aucun baiser échangé et aucun contact physique autre que chaste, ils avaient vraiment l'air d'un couple. Et devant le bonheur évident qu'ils avaient de se retrouver malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait pris la décision de les regarder de loin sans se mêler de leur histoire.

Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Iris frappe à sa porte en pleurs. Il s'était dit que s'il survivait à son roi, il ferait tout pour veiller sur elle et la soutenir quoiqu'il arrive. Après avoir sécher ses larmes, il s'était promis de tenter le tout pour pouvoir l'aider et mettre au clair cette histoire.

Gladio avait alors organisé cette sortie camping avec un but très précis : découvrir si Ignis avait, oui ou non, des sentiments pour sa sœur. Et si oui, comprendre les raisons qui avaient pu le pousser à éconduire Iris. Plus déterminé que jamais, il insista :

 _\- Elle est ma sœur, et alors ? Je ne vois pas le rapport._

Ignis déplia ses longues jambes avant de les recroiser devant lui, il devait se montrer convaincant. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qui serait dit pouvait être répété à Iris et retenu contre ne s'agissait pas de la blesser davantage ou de laisser une porte ouverte. Ce qui était fait était fait, même si cela lui déchirerait le cœur et le dévorerait de l'intérieur. Il avait fait ce qu'il convenait, il le savait.

Inspirer. Expirer. Ignorer la boule qui avait élu domicile dans son ventre et sa gorge. Cela allait être son nouveau mantra à force.

 _\- Eh bien_ , commença-t-il placide, _nous avons presque que le même âge toi et moi._

Devant le haussement de sourcils de Gladio qui révélait au mieux de l'incompréhension au pire de l'agacement, il se racla la gorge avant de préciser :

- _Je veux dire qu'elle pourrait trouver quelqu'un de plus approprié qui pourrait combler ses envies mieux que moi. Quelqu'un avec qui elle partage les mêmes intérêts._

Gladio dut reconnaitre qu'il cachait bien ses émotions. Pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'était que peu touché par la situation. Il semblait même avoir récupérer tous ses moyens. Mais le bouclier savait déceler des signes de nervosité chez l'ancien conseiller royal, comme la légère hésitation dans sa voix ou le soin particulier qu'il mettait à choisir ses mots.

- _Ignis, je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre. Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que tu serais trop bien pour ma sœur ?_

Au moment où il prononça ses paroles, Galdio savait qu'Ignis le percevrait comme un outrage envers Iris. Il ignorait seulement si cela serait assez pour le faire vaciller au point qu'il se livre à lui.

- _Non, pas du tout !_ Démentit avec force le conseiller. _C'est plutôt l'inverse._

Retrouvant un semblant de calme il poursuivit :

- _Sept ans nous séparent, je suis presque un vieillard en comparaison ! De plus, elle a traversé tellement de chose, et dû affronter beaucoup de perte ces dernières années …_

 _\- Comme la majorité d'Eos, mais je suis curieux d'entendre la suite_.

Le bouclier pouvait comprendre les raisons de son ami, mais elles n'étaient pas justifiées. Sept ans ! Ce n'était pas la mer à boire non plus. Ignis en avait vu d'autres ! En tant que conseiller et « nounou » de Noctis, il avait pu à avoir gérer bons nombres de situations plus délicates.

La seule raison qu'il accepterait c'était qu'Ignis n'éprouve pas de sentiment pour Iris. Seulement Galdio commençait à devenir de plus en plus sûr du contraire. L'attitude du conseiller était un peu trop nerveuse. Même sa voix était légèrement plus aigüe. Si Ignis aimait sa sœur, s'il l'aimait réellement, il se devait en tant qu'ami et en tant que frère, de lui ouvrit les yeux.

\- _Je ne veux pas à ce qu'elle ait à renoncer à d'autres choses encore. Elle est encore jeune et a tellement de possibilité qui s'offre devant elle. Je ne veux pas la priver de tout cela_.

Conneries, pensa Gladio aux paroles de son ami. Comme s'il était incapable de le faire, de soutenir Iris. Soudain une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, depuis combien de temps aimait-il sa sœur ? Et si Ignis se refusait d'éprouver des sentiments pour elle parce qu'il l'aimait depuis trop longtemps.

Il se souvient d'une phrase moqueuse de Noctis à son conseiller : « _Je vois que tu t'es beaucoup rapproché d'Iris, Specs_ ». Elle n'avait alors que quinze ans et lui vingt deux, était-ce cela la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pu répondre positivement à Iris ? Sans oublier l'attirance qu'elle avait longtemps ressentie pour Noctis.

Parfois il s'était demandé si elle n'utilisait pas cette excuse pour voir son conseiller royal plutôt. Après tout c'était plus souvent avec lui qu'elle parlait quand venait voir le prince.À l'époque il avait rapidement écarté cette possibilité sans trop savoir pourquoi. Enfin si, il le savait, elle était encore une enfant pour lui et, malgré toute l'amitié qu'il avait pour Ignis, il l'aurait probablement émasculé sur place. Mieux valait pour tous qu'Iris aime quelqu'un hors d'atteinte de ses poings.

Gladio poussa un soupir, si Ignis l'aimait réellement depuis si longtemps, il était fort probable qu'il s'était interdit lui-même d'aimer Iris. Sept ans de différence actuellement, ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais lorsqu'elle était encore une adolescente, ça pesait autrement plus lourd. Gladio savait comment Ignis pouvait être si rigide et exigeant avec lui-même. Si ce dernier s'était interdit quoique ce soit avec sa sœur, il serait difficile de le faire changer d'avis, peu importe les circonstances.

En bon grand frère, il s'était toujours dit qu'il ferait cracher du sang et des larmes à celui qui oserait faire pleurer sa sœur, même sans ses poings. Et en titillant Ignis, il finirait bien par voir si le conseiller nourrissait des sentiments amoureux pour sa sœur.

\- _Hum, je vois. Tu ne l'aime pas…_

À l'intonation sans détour de Gladio, Ignis voulut protester, mais le bouclier l'arrêta d'un geste en précisant :

- _Tu ne l'aimes juste pas suffisamment._

\- _Ce n'est pas la question…_ commença l'ancien conseiller hésitant.

Son ambiguïté accentua l'impression de Gladio concernant l'inclinaison d'Ignis pour Iris.

\- _Iggy je te connais, si tu l'aimais réellement, tu serais capable de la soutenir peu importe ses projets. Ne t'es-tu pas battu contre vent et marée pour obtenir cet appartement appartement à Noctis, loin du palais ?_

Ignis allait protester mais Galdio poursuivit impitoyable :

 _\- Ne t'es-tu pas mis à dos chaque membre du conseil royal, mais à force de persuasion, d'arguments et d'un peu d'harcèlement, tu as fini par tous les convaincre. Tu t'es mis en quatre pour assister à toute les réunions politiques, donner tous les comptes rendus à Noctis, plus les notes pour ses cours, la cuisine, le conduire à l'école, le réveiller le matin et je passe le reste._

Ignis ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire, mais devant la véhémence de l'homme tatoué il la referma. Il n'avait aucun argument contre ça. Comment lui dire que ces choses, ils les avaient faites car c'était son devoir. En comparaison, l'idée de sortir avec Iris était aussi immorale à ses yeux que séduisante. Alors Gladio poursuivit :

\- _T'as tout fait pour qu'il puisse avoir l'illusion d'être un adolescent normal sans qu'il ne manque jamais à ses obligations. Tu as réussi ça sans jamais manquer aux tiennes, sans jamais te plaindre ou trouver que c'était trop._

Gladio avait senti son ami fléchir, c'était le moment ou jamais _._

 _\- Et maintenant tu me sors qu'être avec Iris et la soutenir serait un défi trop lourd pour toi ? Ou peut- être que tu n'arrives pas à la voir comme une femme ?_

- _Je…_

Ignis ne savait pas quoi dire, Gladio avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas sortir avec Iris. Il la voyait encore comme une enfant. Pourtant même aveugle, il avait su remarquer qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille depuis longtemps. Malgré cela il se l'était interdit peu importe à quel point cela lui serait douloureux, il ne fléchirait pas.

Le bouclier, quand à lui, s'impatientait. Vu le visage du conseiller, il était maintenant clair pour lui qu'Ignis aimait Iris depuis trop longtemps. Il avait l'air perdu et blessé, comme si à chaque phrase de Gladio il avait voulu protester mais que chacun de ses mots allaient lui lacéré soigneusement la gorge. Par les six, que cet homme pouvait être buté quand il campait sur ses positions. S'il voulait le faire céder il devait choisir un autre angle d'attaque.

Après tout ne réalisait-on pas la valeur des choses que lorsqu'il y avait un risque de les perdre ? Ignis avait-il seulement imaginé un futur possible avec sa sœur ? Il y avait peu de chance connaissant l'homme à lunettes. S'il refusait totalement l'idée d'être ne serait-ce son petit ami, il se refusait aussi de penser à l'éventualité d'un avenir avec sa sœur. C'était peut-être la carte à jouer de Gladio.

\- _Tu l'aimes pas c'est comme ça, t'as pas à être désolé._

Ignis aurait aimé le contredire mais il n'en avait pas la force, il espérait juste que Prompto fasse rapidement son apparition pour mettre fin à son calvaire. Ignorant totalement le malaise palpable d'Ignis, Gladio continua :

- _Après tout, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que pour elle, c'est la joie depuis que tu l'as repoussé mais,au moins, elle sait à quoi s'en tenir maintenant._

Ignis n'y avait pas pensé à ça, ou plutôt, il avait refusé d'y penser. Maintenant comment allait évoluer sa relation avec elle ? Elle lui avait demandé de continuer à lui parler comme avant, mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Et si cela devenait trop dur ou trop embarrassant pour elle de maintenir une relation amicale avec lui ? Devrait-il arrêter de la voir, de lui parler ? Cette simple pensée lui donnait la nausée, c'est ce moment-là que choisit Gladio pour lui asséner une grande claque dans le dos.

 _\- Bon allez, maintenant, je peux le peux dire ! Au début, ça me plaisait moyen comme idée_ , précisa-t-il doucement en baissant légèrement la voix. _Tu sais elle et toi, en couple… Mais je m'y suis fait assez facilement, peut-être un peu trop, puis je te préfère à un inconnu._

Alors comme ça Gladio avait eu du mal à cette idée, il croyait quoi ? Iris était plus que charmante, elle avait du caractère, c'était une jeune femme forte, belle et courageuse, avec qui il était agréable de converser. C'était si difficile que ça à croire qu'il puisse l'aimer ? Et ça voulait dire quoi « je te préfère à un inconnu » ?

\- _Je suis sensé apprécié la comparaison ?_

Le bouclier dut se retenir de sourire face au ton froid d'Ignis. Il semblerait qu'il n'était pas si indifférent qu'il aurait aimé le faire croire. Gladio était sur la bonne voie.

- _Tu m'as compris, avec toi j'aurais été sûr qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, je n'aurais pas eu d'inquiétudes concernant ton comportement avec elle._

Ignis se tortilla sur son siège horriblement mal à l'aise. Il avait déjà franchi la limite qu'il s'était fixé une fois. Une seule fois.

Un soir d'été où il faisait atrocement chaud, Iris avait eu vingt ans quelques jours auparavant, elle avait eu un cauchemar. Cela faisait longtemps et elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se calmer, elle en tremblait encore malgré la chaleur. Elle lui avait demandé pour dormir avec lui. Cela leur était déjà arrivé, il ne voyait pas de raison de refuser. Il s'était levé pour lui faire de la place, elle avait retiré sa minuscule robe de nuit arguant qu'il faisait trop chaud puis, s'était glissé dans lit, et alors qu'il allait mettre un bas de pyjama pour être plus convenable, elle l'avait attiré à lui. Elle lui avait doucement chuchoté, son souffle chaud chatouillant agréablement son oreille.

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave,Gladio dort en boxer lui aussi, vraiment, ça ne me gêne pas._

Embarrassé, il s'était recouché en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à la jeune femme en sous vêtement avec qui il partageait son lit. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, quand il senti Iris se frotter contre lui dans son sommeil qu'il regretta d'avoir accepté. Il pouvait sentir la moindre courbe de son corps se presser contre lui. Il avait senti le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle rejaillir. Le souffle court et dur comme du bois, il avait quitté précipitamment la chambre en priant pour qu'elle ne se soit rendu compte de rien. Quand il l'aperçu quelques heures plus tard, elle lui avait juste demandé pourquoi il s'était levé si tôt ce matin. Rassuré, il avait pu continuer à prétendre qu'il ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour elle.

Parfois il y songeait encore, Iris et lui, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à moitié nus, dans un lit… Il finissait toujours par se fustiger mentalement des heures durant.

Ignis fut stoppé dans ses pensées par la voix de Gladio qui continuait son monologue.

 _\- Et j'aurais pu être certain que tu aurais toujours été là pour prendre soin d'elle. Elle n'aurait jamais eu à se demander si tu l'aimes vraiment ou si tu joues avec elle. Avec un autre par contre_ …

Avec un autre. Ignis dut retenir un frisson, son imagination tournant à grand vitesse. Un autre jouant avec les sentiments d'Iris, un autre qui n'aurait pas eu ses scrupules. Avec toutes les nouvelles craintes que Gladio soulevait, arriverait-il à être stoïque et regarder Iris se rapprocher d'un autre ? Pourrait-il seulement garder ses distances ?

 _\- Et toi t'aurais fait tout dans les règles, le premier rencard, puis tu lui aurais demandé d'être ta petite amie, vous vous seriez installés ensemble au bout de quelques mois…_

Un rendez-vous avec Iris… Ignis s'imaginait l'emmener diner, avant de flâner avec elle à son bras, lui offrir un dernier verre avant de la raccompagner, lui souhaiter une bonne nuit sur la pas de sa porte. Résister à la tentation de l'embrasser au premier rendez-vous, attendre le suivant pour le faire…

Mais plus encore, vivre ensemble dans un appartement à Insomnia, cuisiner pour elle tous les soirs, discuter ou simplement écouter de la musique ou lire avec elle, contre elle, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire quand l'aube avait arrêté de se lever.

- _Je m'étais même imaginé le mariage, tu te rends compte ?_

Le mariage… Soudain, Ignis se mit à imaginer sa demande, les heures de recherches et de prospections pour que le moment soit parfait, la peur qu'il aurait ressenti au moment fatidique, la joie qu'il aurait ressenti si elle aurait dit oui, la découvrir le jour des noces remontant l'allée, plus belle que jamais dans une éblouissante robe blanche.

Perdu dans sa rêverie, Ignis ne remarqua même pas le petit sourire cruel sur le visage de Gladio.

\- _Puis le gosse et le chien aussi !_ Le bouclier éclata de rire en se tapant les cuisses. _Avec le recul, quelle blague !_

L'ancien conseiller eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui vider le contenu d'une glacière dans l'estomac. Un enfant avec Iris, un enfant qui lui aurait ressemblé autant qu'à elle, qu'ils auraient élevé ensemble, en tant que couple, en tant que parents.

Et le rire de Gladio venait de briser tout cela. Cet enfant fictif qui ne serait jamais plus qu'un rêve, une image mentale construite de toutes pièces aussi plaisante soit elle. Un enfant qui ne serait jamais plus qu'un sujet de plaisanterie pour Gladiolus. Le genre de blague qui commençait par « tu imagines ce qu'il se serait passé si… » et qui finissait par « heureusement que ce n'est jamais arrivé, tu penses à quoi on a échappé ».

Un froid digne de Shiva s'emparait de l'ancien conseiller, il ne se doutait pas que l'homme à côté de lui était bien décidé à en rajouter une couche.

\- _Fais pas cette tête Iggy, elle sera surement un peu triste quelques temps, mais ça lui passera vite. Vous seriez mal à l'aise une ou deux semaines et puis, ça redeviendra comme avant_.

Faussement rassurant Gladio compléta :

- _Nous les Amicitia, on sait comment aller de l'avant_.

Mais est-ce que Ignis voulait réellement qu'Iris aille de l'avant ? Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir un quart de seconde. Non. Il voulait, il souhaitait qu'Iris ne l'oublie pas, qu'elle ne se rapproche d'aucun autre homme, qu'elle ne guérisse jamais de son chagrin d'amour. Quand il se rendit compte à quel point son désir le rendait égoïste, il eut comme un gout amer dans la bouche.

Gladio, lui, ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin et il continua sans aucune pitié à enfoncer le clou qu'il avait si bien planté. Avec une bonne humeur apparente, il prolongea l'agonie de son ami.

 _\- La petite chanceuse, dire qu'Aranea l'a emmené à Galdin Quay se changer les idées. Des massages, la plage, un petit flirt et une bonne quantité d'alcool et tout ira mieux. D'ailleurs en parlant de flirt, je me demande si ce mec de Tenebrae les a accompagnés._

\- _Le mec de Tenebrae ?_ Répéta Ignis d'une voix blanche, toute trace de calme disparue.

Le bouclier aurait pu lui donner son coup de poing le plus puissant en plein dans le plexus qu'il n'aurait pas eu plus mal. Ignorant l'angoisse que son ami ne prenait même plus la peine d'essayer de cacher, il le tourmenta encore un peu plus :

- _Ouais, un type plutôt beau garçon, mais un peu trop minet si j'en crois Aranea,_ dit-il en feignant d'être nonchalant.

Ignis eut l'impression que son estomac venait de descendre dix étages d'un coup et sans lui.

 _-Il a déjà invité Iris plusieurs fois pour boire un verre, en toute amitié,_ ajouta Gladio goguenard _. Ami tu parles ! Il l'a dans la peau et pas qu'un peu, Iris doit être la seule à ne pas s'en rendre compte mais suffit de le voir. Toujours à lui sourire comme un idiot, à lui tenir la porte, à attendre près d'elle un de ses sourires._

Le conseiller était désormais livide aux côtés de Gladio. Mon pauvre Iggy, on ne sait jamais à quel point on aime une femme que lorsqu'on l'imagine avec un autre, pensa le bouclier. Il aurait pu en faire une danse de la victoire autour de la tente, mais le souvenir du visage ruisselant de larmes d'Iris lui revient en mémoire.

 **Du sang et des larmes.**

Iggy pouvait encore souffrir un peu, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il était un idiot de pas avoir conscience de ses propres sentiments.

\- _Je ne devrais pas être si moqueur, si ça se trouve c'est peut-être lui qui va rentrer dans la famille. Il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour qu'elle t'oublie, crois-moi_.

Iris souriant à un autre, se confiant à un autre, dans les bras d'un autre homme, dans une robe blanche disant oui à un autre que lui, ayant des enfants avec un autre, vieillissant avec un autre. L'idée lui était insupportable. Il semblait à Ignis qu'il allait manquer d'air et, comme pris de vertiges, il se leva brutalement.

\- _J'ai besoin de prendre un peu d'air,_ se justifia-t-il.

\- _Euh… Iggy, on est en pleine nature en train de camper, tu es sûr que ça va ?_ Demanda Gladio faussement inquiet.

\- _Absolument, j'ai juste besoin de faire un tour_ , répondit Ignis en essuyant ses mains moites sur son pantalon, se rendant compte qu'elles tremblaient _. Je peux emprunter la voiture ?_

\- _A ton aise, je t'accompagne ?_

Gladio souriait de toutes ses dents en pensant à Iris. Voilà petite sœur Gladdy t'amène ton chevalier servant tout cuit tout chaud.

 _\- Non, j'ai besoin d'être seul_.

La réponse catégorique du conseiller était sans détour.

\- _Prends ton temps mon grand, nous on ne bouge pas,_ lui lança Gladio alors qu'il était déjà loin.

Ignis eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas courir devant le bouclier jusqu'au véhicule. Il devait voir Iris, lui dire ce qu'il ressentait ou il allait devenir fou. Les mots de Gladio ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit.

 _ **Le mec de Tenebrae**_

 _ **Plutôt beau gosse**_

 _ **Des massages, la mer, un petit flirt et une bonne quantité d'alcool et tout ira mieux**_ **.**

 _ **Et tout ira mieux ….**_

 _ **Avec le mec de Tenebrae**_

La dernière chose que Gladio avait aperçu d'Ignis, c'était les phares arrière de la voiture s'éloignant à vive allure. Il souriait, pas peu fier de ce qu'il voyait comme une réussite. Il devait y avoir sur Eos un astral pour venger les cœurs brisés, il en était persuadé. Son plan avait plus que fonctionné, c'était une réussite totale.

\- _Ca y est j'ai ramené du bois pour le feu y'en a assez pour toute la nuit_ !

La voix joyeuse de Prompto sortit Gladio de son auto contentement.

\- _Super ! On va pouvoir commencer à manger._

\- _Je meurs de faim, où est Iggy ?_ Demanda le blond en s'étirant.

- _Ilest parti faire un tour en voiture, je ne pense pas qu'on le reverra avant un moment._

Gladio souriait un peu trop pour être honnête, au point que Prompto se demanda s'il ne se moquait pas de lui.

 _\- Euh… tu plaisantes, là ?_

 _\- Non, pourquoi ? Tu comptais faire le coup de la panne à Cindy ce soir ?_ Railla le bouclier,visiblement heureux de lui-même pour une raison qui échappait à Prompto.

\- _Mec, j'ai pas déchargé la nourriture,_ prévint le blond avec une légère inquiétude.

\- _Tu déconnes ? Même pas les bières ?_

Et sans prévenir le sourire du bouclier tomba, on sentait même poindre l'irritation dans sa voix grave.

 _\- Pas même les bières, et le stock de secours est vide de cupnoodles…._ Gémit Prompto.

 _\- Et merde !_

Désormais toute trace de bonne humeur avait disparue de la voix de Gladio.

\- _Maintenant, on est bon pour se taper une heure de marche aller et une autre pour le retour,_ maugréa le bouclier.

 _\- Je l'avais bien dit qu'on aurait dû louer des chocobos,_ râla le plus jeune avec une moue de reproche.

 _\- Ferme-la et commence à marcher !_

Si sur Eos il y avait un astral pour venger les cœurs brisés, il devait y avoir un aussi qui n'appréciait pas les boucliers à tendance sadique.

* * *

Un grand merci à Vicki09 pour avoir accepter d'être ma beta, et aussi pour avoir fait un très bon travail sur cette fiction. Et merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

Normalement cette histoire avait une suite, d'ailleurs vous surement dû remarquer (ou pas) que le titre de cette histoire n'a rien avoir, mais rien avec ce chapitre. Logique puisqu'il fait le lien avec la suite. Suite qui est plus difficile à écrire que prévu … Donc pour l'instant cette histoire s'arrête là.

Pour l'instant, j'insiste, ce n'est pas graver dans le marbre. Peut-être, et j'insiste (encore) sur le peut-être, qu'éventuellement je donnerais la suite que cette histoire mérite. Cela dépendra de ma motivation et de l'intérêt que recevra cette histoire.

Donc n'hésitez à laisser des avis, commentaires, impressions, critiques (positives ou non), ça me motivera et m'aidera à m'améliorer.

A bientôt !


End file.
